


Empty Nest

by CinnaTwist



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: “ Absolutely not Drake, not as long as I live and breathe. “Tim’s jaw was dropping before he could stop it. The smell of outraged alpha filling the room. He was usually much better at controlling his scent and demeanor. But that was during high stake business matters, not matters of the heart.“ Damian just his number- an email address- anything Damian Please.”Hearing the alpha beg certainly was pleasing, but still not worth the loss.“ Absolutely not, You under no circumstance are to court my brother. It was in the contract you signed when WE and DI partnered. “





	Empty Nest

“ Absolutely not Drake, not as long as I live and breathe.“

Tim’s jaw was dropping before he could stop it. The smell of outraged alpha filling the room. He was usually much better at controlling his scent and demeanor. But that was during high stake business matters, not matters of the heart.

“ Just his phone number- an email address- anything Damian Please.”

Hearing the alpha beg certainly was pleasing, but still not worth the loss.

“ Absolutely not, You under no circumstance are to court my brother. It was in the contract you signed when WE and DI partnered. “

Drake looked physically beaten by the information. It wasn’t a nice tactic and Damian knew it. Still it wasn’t his job to be nice. Many sought after his brothers, usually only Dick. Still there were plans in place for both of them. Every contract ever signed included the the no courting clause, forbidding partners and employees from attempting any kind of romantic or sexual relationship with Grayson or Todd.

“ That was before I even knew about Jason! “

The younger alpha looked at his partner. The stress that was radiating in the room put him on edge. Damian was acting head while his father was overseas. That also put him in charge of his pack. Well Grayson was in charge of everything else, but Bruce had given him this mission special. Do not let anyone court his brothers. A task he would have done regardless.

“ Do you not understand the meaning of No Drake? Never, Nix , Nay- take your pick but I assure you I have no qualms with alliterating myself as many times as needed. “

The two of them stared off in tense silence. Neither giving or taking an inch. Damian wasn’t worried though he had this conversation many times. Too many to keep track of. Still it would be a cold day in hell before Damian handed off one of his brothers- especially Todd.

“ This isn’t over. “

Fixing the younger alpha with a glare Tim stormed out of the room. Damian watched him go shoulders tense. It certainly was.

 

 

“ Absolutely not.”

Damian was smirking while watching Drake get reamed by his father. It was their Bi weekly skype call to touch base while Bruce was in London. Tim presented himself well when asking for permission to court Jason. The younger alpha might have felt sorry for him if it wasn’t his brother he was trying to woo.

“ Mr. Wayne- Please I assure you my intentions are noble. We are fated- I can feel it!”

Bruce’s deadpan expression was one for the books. Damian regretted not having the foresight to record the call.

“ How sweet. In that case after I’m in my grave perhaps you will have better luck asking Damian. This is the last i’ll hear of this topic Timothy. Good day. “

As the transmission ended Tim was seething. Fist clenched in frustration. His pride was wounded. Often Bruce told him he was like a son to him. That he has grown into a fine alpha and teased when Tim would find a mate of his own. Now the man was keeping the one he wanted from him!

Damian hummed watching as Drake slowly crumble apart in front of him. This was the first time he was seeing the man frustrated. It was interesting to say the least, though it did make him a tad uncomfortable. While Damian wasn’t particularly fond of many people he found Drake… tolerable. Seeing him so distressed was not as rewarding as he thought it would be.

Picking up his paperwork Damian left without a word. Drake would forget about his brother and move on. There were a lot of Omega’s out there. He would find one better suited to him soon, someone who wasn’t Jason.

Arriving home for the evening relaxed some of the tension from the day. Having Jason back did something to the manor that was palpable. Damian sought the older out happy to find him curled up in the library. Dick wasn’t home yet- which was fine. Spending one on one time was a greedy indulgence. Jason had been gone for over three years- helping orphans in Africa. A noble cause that made them all proud. But also terribly long time apart.

The alpha didn’t even need to ask, Simply curled up in the seemingly always open arms.

“ Tough day?“

That was an understatement. Grunting the affirmative Damian smothered himself in the firm bosom. Jason smelt divine. Which wasn’t anything new really. The aroma of spices and smoke always reminding him of home. A time when he and Jason both stayed with his mother and were permitted to share a room. Before Damian presented as an alpha.

The omega chuckled wrapping languid arms around Damian. Even though he was an adult now, it pleased the alpha that his brother was still bigger than him. It was very rare for someone his size to feel small and safe. After finding a position to make them both comfortable the omega returned to his book. The silence was calming as usual neither seeing the need to speak.

Yes this was divine. It was selfish but Damian didn’t want to share his brother. The soft touches, calming whispers and delectable scent. It was his- as the youngest he was spoiled by both omega’s. The nest naps, cooing and unlimited love was his birth right. The idea of Tim getting the same treatment and care from his brother made him bristle.

Jason let out a deep rumble. A sound that never failed to exude serenity. Damian’s tension left without his permission. Muscles turning slack, blood no longer rushing in his ears. Green eyes flickered up catching the playful smile on the other’s face.

“ Brother, how was Africa?”

It’s a genuine question. Since Jason had returned, the two hadn’t gotten much time to spend together. Which explained the spoiled behavior. Damian couldn’t help but get petulant when either brother went away. Something he should probably work on but he didn’t see the need yet. Setting the book aside Jason turned his full attention to his baby brother.

“ It was amazing. We moved through a couple villages, collecting some of the worse off orphans and bringing them to a sanctuary in south africa. It was a little rough- some sex trafficking rings and outdated laws being enforced. Some tribes believed an orphan omega should be gifted to the chief- they were so young Dames. Groups of 5 - 12 omega’s all too small to be pregnant. “

Damian squeezed his brother tightly. Knowing talking about this kind of thing was hard for him. He did the work because someone had to but god if it wasn’t hard.

“ In total we saved 242 kids. Now they’re all in learning programs, have proper food and care. Lucius helped with the contacts to set everything up. It’s funny- I went there under the Cate Kane relief program and left after setting up the Martha Wayne crisis center. “

Damian’s heart squeezed with pride. He had seen most of the files for the funding. Bruce had been very willing to provide everything Jason needed to create the orphanage. They had gotten lots of pictures over the past year once the organization was fully operational.

“ Ahki that’s wonderful. “

Jason grinned and ruffled his hair, Damian purring in approval.

That’s how Dick found them. Snuggling on the couch. The eldest made space for himself effortlessly. The couch able to hold them all despite being a loveseat.

“ Alfie told me to call you guys for dinner. “

Damian grunted, the idea of moving unappealing. He could feel the vibrations of Jason’s laugh.

“ Come on Dames don’t wanna keep Alfred waiting. “

Reluctantly, the alpha allowed himself to be coaxed to the dining area. As promised dinner was set and ready. A delicious looking pot roast, with an array of sides and veggies. As usual he would for go the meat. Dick took his place at the head of the table while Jason and Damian sat on either side. Pennyworth didn’t join them despite Jason’s persistence. Probably wanting to give them some family time.

Which was foolish considering the older Beta was family.

“ So what about you Dames- What have you been up to. Any young betas or omegas I might be meeting soon?”

Damian scoffed at the idea. As if he has need for such things like romance. “ Of course not. Grayson has that area covered for all three of us. “

Dick looked scandalized. “ Excuse me I’ll have you know that I have never been courted. “

“ Maybe not courted, But certainly escorted- “

Jason leered making Dick flush. Damian knew despite his and Bruce’s very loud protest that Dick had been sneaking around with many red headed companions.

“ Shut up- what about you hm Jay? Came back from african all golden and glistening. I saw the looks you were getting at the gala. “

Damian snorted. “ As if any of those trolls are worthy. “

Dick seem the thrive in the chaos. “ I would hardly call Timothy Drake a troll Damian. “

The sound of a fork falling drew both Damian and Dick’s attention. Jason cursed picking it up trying to play it off. His cheeks were slightly pink.

No.

“ Timothy Drake? “ Jason’s expression was awkward.

Absolutely not.

“ Uh yea Jay- didn’t you see the way he was staring at you from across the room?”

Damian certainly had and he made sure to put a stop to it immediately. He made sure to spend the entire evening at Drake’s side. Introducing the man to more people than he can remember. Anything to keep the man’s wondering eyes off of his brother.

“ I mean we made eye contact a couple of times but he never walked over. “

Jason shrugged nonchalantly. But the insecurity was obvious. His brother never thought he was desirable. At least not in the tradition ‘omega’ way.

Damian wasn’t growling but he did stab into his salad with more force than necessary.

“ Of course he didn’t. You’re out of his league. “

Dick eyed him with disapproval but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Sure he had heard his brothers discuss people before but Todd had never shown any mutual interest.

“ Also mixing business with pleasure wouldn’t be smart. DI and WE are partners after all.”

“ Oh yea right, I forgot about that. “ Jason looked thoughtful for a moment returning to his meal. Hopefully that would be the last of the conversation.

“ Dami.. Did Tim say anything to you today about Jason? “

God damn it. Dick was using that voice. That knowing tone that got him to bare every piece of his soul without permission. The alpha looked down at his plate trying to keep the guilt from his expression.

“ Nothing important. Father and I already discussed it. “

Jason was looking at him now. Curious green eyes a tad hopefully. Coy in a way Damian had never seen before. It drove him mad.

“ Discussed what Dames? “ It was gentle, coaxing him to admit everything. But Damian wasn’t a fool he could hear the underlying hardness. Even at 20 his brother’s could still make him feel like a pup.

“ Drake wishes to court you. “

Dick squealed. The eldest omega looking between his brother’s quickly excitement all over his face. “ Oh my God Oh my God little wing! Timothy Jackson Drake! Tim Drake!- “

Jason’s cheeks were even more colored now though he tried to keep his expression cool. “ Shut up Dick I heard him! Shit- this is- What exactly did he say Dames? “

The Alpha grumbled as his two siblings pulled the information out of him. Neither seemed to care that both Bruce and himself had said no. In fact if they seemed to completely ignore his opinion all together.

“ No Ahki! Father agrees with me!”

Jason rolled his eyes which made Damian even more upset.

“ Dames it’s my life you can’t just tell me who I can and can not date. “

Damian was getting frustrated.

“ But that’s not fair! You just came home Ahki! You just came home and now you’re going to-”

The alpha didn’t realize he was shaking until Todd’s hands gently took his. Dick cooed in the loving manner that never failed to make him calm down. This wasn’t a big deal. People asked to court Grayson all the time but it never hurt like this. It never made him feel unsafe like this.

‘ I’m not going anywhere Dames. Nowhere at all. “

Damian squeezed his eyes shut humiliation washing over him. He was making a scene. What would his mother say? Taking a few deep breaths he managed to calm down. The alpha rage fading in the background.

“ I didn’t mean to raise my voice. “

God this was horrible. Drake probably wouldn’t have lost his temper like that. Maybe Todd would be happier with him.

“ It’s okay Dami it’s hard right?”

The younger brother looked at Dick. His expression was relaxed. Not angry or disappointed. Risking a glance at Jason he saw the other also wasn’t angry, eyes kind and understanding.

“ Yes.. I don’t know why. Father too- we don’t want you to go. Either of you.”

“ It’s because we aren’t blood related Dami. ‘

Damian scrunched up his face. As if that had anything to do with their family. Dick stopped him before he could say anything on the matter.

“ Your body doesn’t see us as family Dami. We might smell like pack but also potential mates.”

Damian physically recoiled.

“ Grayson don’t be disgusting I would never. “

Sure Grayson was a beautiful omega but he just didn’t feel that way about him.

“ Are you sure Dami? What about with Jason? “

Damian looked at his older brother cocking his head. Sure he was pleasing to the eyes. Same as Grayson was. But he didn’t feel desire. Warmth and love? Sure but nothing like the racey novels he secretly enjoyed in his room made him feel.

“ Completely flaccid. “

The sound Todd made was half a growl and half strangled.

The younger huffed. “ What? Would you prefer me to suddenly realize my uncontrollable lust for you and take you on this dinner table? Use Alfred famous mushroom gravy for lube perhaps?. “

Grayson choked.

“ Dames- no just no. Dick make him shut up. “

Dick tried to stop laughing cuddling the prickly alpha. “ What Jay? You can’t have it both ways. Flaccid or Gravy Lube. Pick your poison. “

Jason wrinkled his nose.

“ Flaccid most definitely Flaccid. “

The three of them laughed together.

“ Then why don’t you want Tim to court Jason Dami?”

Damian frowned at them both. Wasn’t it obvious?

“ I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay here. “

The answer made Dick and Jason make that annoyingly soft coo that made him blush. Jason got out of his chair picking up Damian and pulling him into his lap. God he was 20 years old! When would they stop treating him like a child. Pouting he allowed Jason to bring his head down into the crook of his neck. Damian took a greedy inhale drinking in the omega’s scent.

“ I’m not going anywhere Dames. “

“ Never ever?”

He knew it was childish, he knew he was being demanding but still.

“ Never ever. “ Jason promised.

For some reason Damian felt satisfied. He knew he could trust Todd to keep his word.. Peeking over at Grayson he fixed him with a look.

“ You promise too Richard. “

Dick looked exasperated.

“ Dami of course I’m not going anywhere. Where would I go?”

“ Kori’s, Roy’s, Wally’s, Bab’s- Shall I continue?”

Grayson had the decency to blush.

Jason laughed scenting Damian some more.

“ Don’t get mates okay? I won’t get one either let’s just stay like this together. “

Dick purred coming over to drape his arms over Damian and Jason.

“ Alright little D. No mates. You win. “

Damian huffed but reached to touch Dick. The skin on skin contact helped to keep him calm.

“ Good. “

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write over protective Damian and Bruce. If Jason and Dick were an omega there would be no way either of them would be given up without a fight. I hope you enjoyed this work, It was a fun little blurb to get out while working on some bigger pieces. If you like JayTim look forward to future works!
> 
> Thanks for reading all the way through!


End file.
